


You've Gotta Be Kidding Me

by oldasyouromens



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cal Kestis - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, EMT Ian Gallagher, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Oneshot, Post Season 10, Star Wars Nerds, Uncle Ian, jedi fallen order, uncle Mickey, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldasyouromens/pseuds/oldasyouromens
Summary: Mickey brings home a new video game. Ian can't believe he doesn't see the resemblance.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	You've Gotta Be Kidding Me

Ian stomped up the front steps to his house, tired and dirty from his latest 48-hour shift on the rig. 48 hours without his comfortable bed, 48 hours without a shower with decent water pressure (just marginally better than the firehouse, but still), and 48 hours without Mickey. All-in-all, Ian was fully ecstatic to be home.

Raucous laughter hit him as soon as he opened the front door; In the living room, Lip and Carl flanked Mickey on the couch as he hunched over a video game controller. They chattered between themselves, and Ian felt a small smile grace his lips, reminded once again just how comfortable Mickey is being a part of his family.

He shut the door behind him and hears a character on the screen say, “Where’d you come from?!”

“Your mom’s house, bitch!”

The boys shout as the enemy is killed by a – huh, lightsaber?

“Hey guys,” Ian greeted weakly, and all three heads whip around to look at the new addition. He made his way into the room, leaning his forearms against the back of the couch.

Lip and Carl both offered him a nod, eyes still trained on the screen while Mickey slashes through more enemies.

“Hey, babe,” Mickey smiled, leaning his head back against the top of the couch and letting Ian plant a kiss on his lips.

“Whatcha guys playing?” Ian asked, quirking an eyebrow at the character wielding a – yep, blue lightsaber.

Carl spoke up, “It’s called Jedi: Fallen Order. Mickey stole it from Walmart when he was shopping with Franny.”

“Mick!”

“Their fault for not putting a security tag on it.”

“There _was_ a security tag on it,” Lip pointed out, looking at the broken string and alarm thrown onto the coffee table next to empty beer bottles and bags of chips.

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t about to pay forty bucks for a fuckin’ Star Wars video game.”

Ian cocked his head to the side and frowned. “Uh, yeah. Since when are you such a huge Star Wars fan that you’d risk breaking probation for it?” His tone was serious, but he knew deep down that Mickey would never get caught stealing something that small from a huge department store. He’s had too much experience, and that’s a rookie run.

Mickey just offered a noncommittal shrug. “It got good reviews. Some kid was talking about it in the other aisle and I overheard him. Whatever.”

“It’s awesome,” Carl said sincerely, sparing a glance at Ian before focusing his attention back on the game.

Ian hummed and peered at the screen just as Mickey’s character approached a group of people and it switched from gameplay to a cutscene. The main guy started talking to some cyborg looking guy, then he turned around and –

“Holy shit.”

“What?”

“What do you mean, what? That – He looks just like me!”

The screen cut to a closeup of the character – Cal, if the subtitles are anything to go by – and Ian stared into it as if he was looking in the mirror.

Mickey, Lip, and Carl all turned to look at Ian, incredulously.

Carl belched. “What are you talking about?”

“Just because he has red hair doesn’t mean he looks like you,” Lip added.

Mickey huffed out a laugh, “Seriously. I don’t really see it.” 

Ian gaped at the men on the couch. Then he looked at the screen. Back to the men on the couch. They all just stared at him, blankly. Ian blinked.

The Ian-clone on the screen spoke, “You okay, BD?” Ian’s eyebrows shot up.

Ian threw his hands up. “You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me. He even kinda sounds like me.”

“Does he?” Lip asked, unconvinced.

“The fuck? Yeah!” Ian cleared his throat, standing up like the character. He tried to mimic his voice: “You okay, BB?”

Carl rolled his eyes. “It’s B- _D_.”

“Oh my god, whatever.”

Lip laughed. “I don’t know, man, sorta farfetched to say you look like a video game character, I mean – it’s a _cartoon_.”

“Yeah, little self-absorbed, don’tcha think, Gallagher?” Mickey snorted and grinned cheekily when Ian let out a frustrated groan. “What, you think they based a whole character off your narrow ass?”

“Just – I – Okay. Fine. We both just have red hair. And freckles. And – and he even has green eyes, what the fuck guys, come on!” Ian whined, practically stomping a foot.

Lip scoffed, “Yeah, ‘cause that’s a totally rare combination.”

“You guys are assholes.”

“Oh, fuck, Mickey - purge trooper!” Carl shouted and Mickey shifted until his whole body was nearly off the couch as he smashed the buttons.

“You know the names of these things?!” He looked around and took in just how many empty beer bottles surrounded them, “Jesus, how long have you guys been sitting here? You’re assholes _and_ nerds,” Ian grouched and then sighed. He leaned back down and pressed a kiss to the top of Mickey’s head. “Come up to bed,” he murmured, exhausted.

“Bed? It is _literally_ 6 o’clock,” Mickey frowned, his eyes still glued to the screen.

Ian swatted at the top of his head, nearly pouting with frustration. “And I’ve been working for the past 48 hours straight. Bed.”

Mickey sighed and looked up at Ian, pointedly. “Gimme a minute to find a save point, and I’ll be right up, dear,” he teased.

“Good.” Ian took a lasting look at the redhead on the screen before shaking his head and climbing the stairs.

Once Ian cleared the first floor, Mickey looked back at Lip with a shit-eating grin. “Looks just fuckin’ like him.”

“Dude, I cannot believe it – they had to have used a picture of him or _something_.”

“Maybe they found his military headshot. Or, like, his ‘wanted’ poster,” Carl offered.

“Or maybe the guy that made the fuckin' game was one of those old ass frequent flyers at the Fairy Tale couple years ago,” Mickey snickered and kept the character running around the map in search of a save point, killing enemies left and right.

Moments later, Debbie was jogging down the stairs with a post-nap Franny in tow. The little Gallagher rubbed at her eyes but lit up when she noticed the screen. “Uckle Ian!” she practically squealed.

“Yes, baby?” Ian called sleepily from upstairs.

“No!” she shouted, running to the television and pointing excitedly at the ‘pause’ screen, which portrayed a front-facing, full body view of Cal. “Uckle Ian on TV! Like at ta store!”

The boys on the couch looked at each other and held their breath.

There was a moment of silence before a series of crashes sounded upstairs. In a second, Ian had launched himself halfway down the stairs and pointed at Mickey from the landing.

“I knew it! I knew you fucking knew it, you fuck! He looks exactly like me!”

Lip and Carl both broke into laughter and Mickey turned to look at Franny. “Come on, kid, you had one job!” She offered him an indifferent shrug, still mesmerized by the Ian look-a-like on the television.

“Jesus, Ian, that’s fuckin’ freaky,” Debbie grunted, stunned, drawing an emphatic “thank you!” from her brother, before turning away to the kitchen.

Ian glared at his twin, a little unnerved, and then looked back down at Mickey. He hesitated for a moment before hopping over the back of the couch.

“Move over. I wanna play.”

He snatched the controller from Mickey’s hands, ignoring his weak protests.

Lip stood up to leave and snorted, “Have fun playing with yourself, man,” which earned a laugh from Carl, who just dug himself deeper into the couch and popped open another beer.

Franny moved away from the screen and crawled onto the couch between Mickey and Ian, snuggling in close and sticking her thumb in her mouth. 

Mickey leaned over her curls to whisper into Ian’s ear. “Think we can find you this outfit? S’kinda hot.” 


End file.
